Reunited Heroes
by Insidiously
Summary: Lawrence and Adam slash. Little songfic about the two. Oneshot. It's fluff, but I couldn't help but write it. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Saw… but if I did, this is how it would end!

**A/N: **Okay, so today I set out to write a new chapter of 'The Last of Adam' [I had a snow day, and so I get to my computer and a song comes on, and I'm like… "Hmmm, I sort of feel like doing a Songfic! So here it is, so so sorry for anyone waiting for the other chapter. It will be up soon, I promise. Anyway, This is my first ever songfic, and I hope you all like it. Uh, yeah. Enjoy!

**Song: **For The Nights – Hedley [Not a big Hedley fan, but the song fit.

**I see it in the way you would do  
When no one else could ever get through  
Holding back till I come around  
Time and time again you wait for me**

Adam gasped silently, his whole world over come by the muffled sounds of his cellmates screams. Shivers ran up and down his spine as he viewed a crimson pool of blood spreading from under the chain. The look of concentration and madness that danced in Lawrence's eyes told Adam there was nothing Lawrence wouldn't do to get out. In a strange way, Adam admired him. He knew of nobody else who would be able to grit their teeth and cause such an enormous pain to fall upon their own shoulders. Adam felt bittersweet tears run down his cheeks and into his gaping mouth. How could he be doing this? How? Time seemed to stand still; Adam tried to ignore the sight of the saw's sharpened teeth chomping at Lawrence's ankle.

"Oh my God…" was all Adam could say. Inside, the boy felt his heart break and grow stronger simultaneously. "Fuck…"

Inside Adam's mind played scenes and emotions that the boy had thought he had long forgotten. Dreaded warmth crept along his chest and arms as he watched Lawrence toss the Saw aside, casually separating his body from his mangled foot. Adam was positively horrified.

**And did you really look my way?  
'Cause no one could've seen this coming  
I would never let you down  
If I was running backwards in full time**

Adam's heart nearly stopped beating as he finally clutched his wounded shoulder. He had just killed a man. Adam felt hot anger run across his face, mingling with sweat and tears. Clutching his shoulder, he let out a long, hollow sob. Lawrence had shot him! How the fuck could he do that? At once he felt the doctor's palm running against his cheek, telling him he would be all right, his wound wasn't fatal. Adam's crazed eyes met Lawrence's calm ones, and the two just held each other for a brief moment. Lawrence's skin grew a different shade of grotesque with each passing second, and Adam knew he had to leave. But there was something, some hidden message in those piercing crystal eyes that made Adam never want to let go. He begged and pleaded, if Lawrence would only stay here in Adam's arms, everything would be alright. With one final glance at Adam, Lawrence began for the door.

**So I can and I will and you'll see your hero come running  
Over and over tonight**

Adam never wanted something more in his life. All he wanted to do was rush over to Lawrence, encase him in his arms, and tell him that everything would be okay. That Adam would save him. The boy continued to call Lawrence's name, tasting the plead that was exiting his mouth and filling the air. His whole body trembled as he watched Lawrence crawl further and further away, further out of his life.

"Lawrence!" He called again, and the doctor paused, throwing Adam a concerned look. Lawrence grabbed the poll to the side of him and, using much of the little strength he had, turned to face the boy once more. Adam wept into the ground for a moment before pulling himself up and asking Lawrence the question that had been playing on both of their minds: "We're going to be okay?"

Lawrence's face dropped as he made a silent vow to himself, Adam would live… "I wouldn't lie to you."

Adam made himself remain silent as he watched the man drag himself to the door. His hands shook as he searched the body of the person he had killed for a key, all the while Lawrence's voice ringing in his ear. Ringing a promise.

**And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time**

Adam's entire body ached. His shoulder was stiff and his mouth parched, both feelings that he had gotten used to. The boy's last moments with Lawrence played over and over in his mind. In all of his twenty-something years on the earth, he never imagined this was how he would end up. Loving a married man, locked in a prehistoric bathroom with no hope in the world. His last shred of dignity had been tossed out the window when he begged for Lawrence to come back, to stay with him. Adam was not a beggar.

He wasn't sure how long he had been in that bathroom, but judging by the increasing pain in his shoulder and the almost overwhelming stench of decay, it had been at least a couple days. But still, Adam clutched to the shred of light he had received in the bathroom, Lawrence's promise. Even now, he could still feel the light graze of the doctor on his cheek. It still tingled. Adam shook his head and sighed. He was going insane. How could he be in love with him? Besides the fact that Lawrence was a man, they barely knew each other! Adam bit back tears that had suddenly filled his eyes: Deep in his heart Adam knew the truth. The boy knew that Lawrence was the one for him. That he was head over heels.

**Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody  
But you believed that I could be somebody  
You put your world on hold for me  
Gave away to follow failure through the fire**

The scent of freedom met Adam's nostrils as he was carried outside for the first time since he woke up in that God forsaken room. He was half dead and almost completely numb, but he couldn't help but offer a smile when he was brought into the ambulance and placed down beside a beaming Lawrence Gordon. A light chuckle let itself out from Lawrence's lips and Adam couldn't believe his eyes. They were finally together again. The doctor kneeled beside the white gurney that held the body of Adam and pushed his hand against the boy's palm, the other slowly caressing his check. It was as if neither of them had been apart.

"Lawrence…" Adam sighed, his mind slipping in and out of unconsciousness. Lawrence wrapped his arms around Adam the best he could and brought him close to his body. Adam's arms fell limp to the side as Lawrence embraced him. He was too exhausted to hug him back. The doctor lay Adam back on his temporary bed and nodded, a motion Adam took as "Get some rest". The boy's smile widened and he twined his fingers with Lawrence's. As he closed his eyes, he felt Lawrence's lips brush swiftly against his forehead. Adam never slept better then he did that night.

**I need you to know I will  
Believe me, I'm so tired of running  
I just wanna hold your hand  
Stare at you like you've got everything I need**

Adam awoke the next morning in a hospital room; IV's poking in his arm uncomfortably. He pushed his palms against the sheets, bringing himself to a sitting position. He stared around the room, noticing that there were flowers scattered every few feet. Beside him on his bedside table a card sat, waiting to be opened. Adam tore the envelope off and began to read. Scrawled messily inside was a brief message: "Dear Adam, I truly hope you feel better soon. I cannot wait to talk to you, get to know you. I will see you soon. Promise. Love, Larry.

Adam smiled and laid the card on his lap. The doctor was so sappy. It was only then that he noticed a figure in the doorway. Adam squinted and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Suddenly, he grinned. Lawrence was standing there, watching him.

"I promised we would talk soon." He stated entering the room and pulling a chair as close to Adam's bed as he could. The two men just looked at each other for a few moments, not knowing where to start. Adam bowed his head, debating if he should reveal his feelings. At once, Lawrence cupped his chin and led Adam's lips to his own, his hand running through Adam's chocolate hair passionately. When the two finally broke apart, a light sigh escaped Lawrence's lips: "I love you…"

Adam ran his hand over Lawrence's chest and kissed him again. He had never felt this way before, so close to someone. Time passed slowly as the two chatted and held one another. Neither of them wanted to be alone again.

**So I can and I will and you'll see your hero come running  
Over and over tonight**

Weeks had past since the two lovers first kissed and even now it seemed surreal to the both of them. Neither had expected to ever feel this way. Only now did the both understand what love meant. Love, to them, was protection. Protection and passion. Both were each other's heroes, their other half. Nobody understood them, but it didn't matter to them, as long as they could fall asleep night after night in each other's arms. Everyday was like a new adventure, a new beginning. As long as they were together, they would make it. They would face the world together, and win.

**And what if I never said to you I was dynamite  
And what if I never told you I'm afraid to cry  
What if I never let you down  
And said I'm sorry for the nights I can't remember  
What if I never said to you I would try**

**A/N #2: **It's fluffy, I know. But, yeah, I've turned into a major Chainshipper [Its poison I tell you! Poison! and I like it. So, please review, I'm not really expecting many, but a couple would be nice! Thanks!


End file.
